


Relief

by blackhorseandthecherrytree



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackhorseandthecherrytree/pseuds/blackhorseandthecherrytree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one zutara month drabble I did do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA. 

* * *

 

Breathe.

Breathe.

Breathe.

Zuko’s heart begins pumping, and Katara almost wants to cry in relief because of this stupid, stubborn, crazy  _boy_. Which doesn’t make sense, because he’s not the one she’s supposed to care about. He’s not the one who’s supposed to make her heart pound and break.

“I’m alive,” he hoarsely whispers.

Katara forces a smile. “Yeah, I guess we both are.”

She thinks about it.


End file.
